


Green eyes, matching the scarf

by Clayy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayy/pseuds/Clayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a sneaky and cunning boy: he doesn't show his Hogwarts' letter to the Dursleys, but writes back to the staff and asks for help; this little attitude sets a whole different sequence of events.<br/>Meanwhile, the wizarding world isn't sure of what to expect from him: is he really a little hero that got the world rid of evil with his mother's sacrifice or is he a new avatar for the Dark Lord?<br/>Longfic. This fic is mostly very mild, but will get darker in later chapters. Weekly updates until Chapter 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 1- The letter**

 

Harry Potter received a letter.

That would be an ordinary happening for most people, but not for Harry Potter: he was just ten years old, and he couldn't think of a single person or institution that would send him a letter. His school communications were delivered to his Aunt and he didn't know anybody outside his neighborhood.

He found out that mysterious correspondence when checking his relatives' mailbox since his uncle told him to take the mail while all of them were having breakfast.

"Why are you taking so much time? Just bring the mail!" he could hear his uncle shouting from the kitchen.

"I'll be there on a second!" Harry answered while tucking his letter inside a large pocket of his sweatpants.

* * *

While completely alone in the cupboard under the stairs he used as a bedroom, Harry read his letter many times. It was written on parchment instead of regular paper and was inside an envelope also made of parchment; the excessively precise information about his location on the receiver field and the piece of red wax with a coat of arms sealing it were really weird, but weren't enough to prepare him for the contents of the actual message: it was an admission letter to a "School of Wizardry and Witchcraft", it even listed the materials he'd need for his school year and where he could buy them.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" he thought to himself.

But, Harry was still a child, after all. And he had still space in his young heart to believe in magic and miracles, even if it was with a healthy pint of suspicion. He decided he would answer "the wizards" on his own account, without the Dursleys acknowledging anything about it. The Post Office was near his school, and he had a few Pounds he got from mowing the neighbor's lawn recently.

* * *

_Dear Wizards and Witches from the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft._

_Is this real or just a joke? If it is a joke, I must say that was a very elaborate joke, the most elaborate joke I've ever seen._

_The main reason why I'm answering you is because sometimes strange things happen when I'm around: last time, it seemed like I made a glass disappear, setting a snake free in a Zoo; there was also that time when I apparently made my own hair grow instantly after my aunt shaved it completely; and there was that time I puzzlingly ended up on the top of my school's roof when I was running from some bullies, etc. I could write two letters like this one just telling you strange incidents like those listed above, but I think you already got the point. If magic was real, all those things could finally make sense._

_But I have another reason to write: my uncle and aunt wouldn't buy any of this; they wouldn't let me go to a Magic Boarding School. Actually, they don't even want me to go to a regular Boarding School since they say they'd spend too much money with me if I went to one. Even if the course in Hogwarts is free like you say, I don't think I'm able to convince them to let me go: they hate everything that's unusual and strange, they'd just give me a big "no"._

_I mean, if you really want me to enrol there as a student, help me, I can't do this alone._

_If you're legit, of course. If all of this is just a joke, then just drop this act, because it's not funny._

_Best regards,_

_Harry James Potter._

Minerva McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, couldn't bring herself to release this letter just after she finished reading it. She kept staring at it, astonished. Harry's letter revealed too much, much more than his mere words intended to inform. This small single paper text had a dozen pages of subtext.

"The poor child, the poor child! His relatives didn't tell him about his origins, they didn't tell him anything about our world, and it seems like they're mistreating him! I told Dumbledore it was a mistake to leave him with those people!" she thought while finally dropping that paper on her desk.

"Well, I need to do something about it". she stated as she recomposed herself.

* * *

**A/N- I'm looking for a beta to check out the grammar. Thank you for your attention. :)**


	2. The visitor

**Chapter 2 - The visitor**

 

"Ding-dong!" ringed the doorbell at Privet Drive number four.

"Who's there?" wondered Petunia Dursley while holding a feather duster. "I hope this is important because it's interrupting my cleaning!" she thought.

She peered through the front door's peephole: there was a man in an entirely dark suit outside.

Men in suits were surely intimidating: they usually meant business, in a good or a bad way. Maybe it was one of Vernon's commercial partners; maybe he was just a regular salesman; she hoped he wasn't some kind of preacher, especially those ones who ask for money after a long discourse.

She opened the door and was just about to politely query "Good afternoon, sir. I'm Mrs. Dursley, how may I help you?".

But, before she could say anything her eyes observed the man's face from a short distance, and after that she was in a complete loss of words while staring at him with a perplexed expression.

His clothes were dapper and fitted him well, his hair had a decent and short haircut, his shoes were shiny and he carried a black leather suitcase. But under all that tame he still had those remarkable features, those ominous black eyes, and that oversized hooked nose, so it was impossible to not recognize him.

He couldn't help but sneer at seeing her reaction.

"Hello, Tuney, long time no see!" said Snape.

* * *

"Do you mean that during my absence you sent Severus to the Dursley's to try convincing them to let Harry Potter come to Hogwarts?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Exactly!" answered McGonagall.

"Why did you think it's a good idea, Minerva? Snape was not very fond of James Potter, as you may remember. He was always trying to get James expelled, why do you think he's a good option to bring Potter's son to the school?"

"I can list some reasons why I think he's an excellent choice: first, He's a half-blood, and as someone who has been raised between the Muggle and the Wizarding world he's able to transit between those two societies with ease and discretion. Second, he and Potter's aunt are old acquaintances, since she and her sister were his neighbors for a long time, I'm sure of that because I still have the Evans' and the Snapes' old addresses registered here; since they already know each other, Snape probably already has an idea of how her reasoning works, and will know how to deal with it better than someone who's not familiar with her. Third, Snape isn't a social butterfly, but it doesn't mean he's socially inept; he doesn't like being around people, but he knows how to deal with them, he knows how to build an argument and he can be pretty convincing when he wants to."

"Makes sense." said Dumbledore, smiling. "I just hope he doesn't find a way to make Harry expelled even before he get into the school! Or worse: convince the boy to ask the Hat to sort him into Slytherin!"

"That thought crossed my mind too." said Minerva, chuckling "So I made him promise me he would be completely impartial if he ever needed to talk about the Hogwarts' Houses to Mr. Potter."

"Was it an unbreakable vow?" questioned Dumbledore, joking.

"No, his word was enough." answered Minerva.

"Yes, his word is enough." said Dumbledore, more to himself than to McGonagall. "Let's just hope his concept of impartiality isn't different from yours and mine." he jested.

"There's also a fourth reason." spoke McGonagall, seriously. "Due to his family history, I think Severus could have an above-average sensibility for spotting a child abuse case."

* * *

Severus and Petunia were before each other. She was so baffled and scared she needed a couple minutes before she could bring herself to say something.

"Lily!" she whispered her sister's name like it was an enchantment able to protect her from him. "Lily said you were hanging out with bad people, she said you were going to be a criminal. You're a criminal! You're well-dressed, so you must have ties to the Mafia! I'm calling the police!" she said that as she was shivering like a puppy in the rain.

Snape sniggered while he shooked his head slowly.

"I worked hard, really. I made an honest effort to look like someone you would let into your house. But the most I could do was to make you mistake me for a classy Gangster. Well, I'm disappointed." he said, sardonically.

Petunia remained silent with her eyes wide open and her feet pointed to her house's interior, clearly demonstrating she was feeling an urge to run into it and hide.

"Your sister said that many years ago. I actually did some mistakes in the past, but I've been just a regular poorly-paid teacher for a decade now. Also, even if I was a criminal, I'd be a supernatural criminal, and regular cops couldn't stop me. So, anyway, you don't have much of a choice than letting me inside since I was sent here to have a friendly conversation with you."

Petunia leaned on her door's threshold, defeated.

"I need a tea, a very strong tea." she muttered, desolated.

"Listen," said Snape. "I'm not a Mafioso, but I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."


	3. A secret

"So, he got 'the letter' too". said Petunia, on the verge of tears, while sipping on a cup full of hot Chamomile tea she clumsily brewed moments ago.

"Yes, and you should let him enrol at Hogwarts." Snape answered while drinking the same tea in an identical cup.

"No, I won't! I don't want it! I'm his legal guardian, and I don't want a wizard in my house! It's my right!" she replied contemptuously.

Snape snuffled scornfully.

"I'm sorry to break this up to you, but you already have a wizard in your house. I think you know, better than most, that being a wizard or witch isn't a choice: you're born as one or… you aren't."

Petunia constricted her lips while she heard his last sentence. Severus was aware he just touched a weak point of her, and he did it on purpose. He proceeded with his dissertation.

"Oh, well, Mr. Potter is a wizard, he had always been a wizard and he can't stop being a wizard, even if he wanted to; it's an irreversible birth condition, with all its perks and downers. The school is just going to teach him how to control and enhance his powers. And, let me tell you something: having in your house a wizard who knows how to control his powers is way safer than having one who doesn't. An untrained wizard is a risk for himself and the ones around him. That's exactly why the most active wizarding children are rather being home-schooled than attending to a regular school. I myself was a fine example of a magical kid who couldn't be left with a hundred other kids in a building without enough fire escape routes."

"You were a dirty little scamp, but Harry Potter isn't dangerous! He never hurt anybody! He just made a few unintentional silly tricks! He was able to attend a regular school with ordinary kids without any problems! He doesn't need to go to Hogwarts and practice magic; he could have a normal life!" she whined.

"Quite the little late-bloomer he is, isn't he? Good for you. But a wizard's powers grow as he ages, along with the risk he may represent. A reliable source of information told me he recently made a glass disappear, releasing an enormous snake in a crowded Zoo. That sounds dangerous if you ask me. Aren't you eager to see what he's going to do next? Maybe next time he's going to unintentionally release a faster and hungrier carnivorous beast, or he's going to accidentally make something explode in your lovely kitchen, also I would like to point out that there's an impressive number of flammable objects in this cozy living room."

Petunia quivered while pressing her hands against each other.

"But, if he learns to control his powers, he could use them to hurt and threat us at his will." she moaned.

"No, he can't, and that's a very important thing to point out". said Snape. "In the moment a young wizard starts his magic education in a wizarding school, he becomes legally responsible for the spells he casts. And underage wizard students are strictly forbidden to perform any kind of magic outside the school. So, if Mr. Potter even tries to execute any kind of enchantment inside your household, the Minister of Magic will take care of him shortly. But, you're only going to have this legal protection if you send him to school because our system doesn't consider magic children who aren't having any training responsible for their acts."

"But Lily performed magic at our house!" Petunia howled. "Once she turned a teacup I was drinking on in a rat!"

"And she got a warning for that. If she repeated that behavior, she could get herself in serious trouble."

Petunia covered her face with her hands, Snape proceeded with his talking.

"In practical terms, this is what is going to happen: he's going to spend most of the year in a Boarding School, and you're going to be free of him for months. During the couple months he's going to be here, his homework will consist of reading and researching on books and writing essays, like any ordinary boy attending to a regular educational institution. Under those terms, I think we could even keep the little detail that Hogwarts isn't a conventional school as a secret between me, you and Mr. Potter; your husband and son don't even need to know. What do you think?"


End file.
